Lisk
Lisk 'is a male shape-shifting demon whose main form is a kitsune.He is one of the main protagonists of Roleplay station.He makes his debut in The Mangle Arc. Appearance: Lisk' is a large and muscular fox-like creature with sleek long white fur with pink accents. He has a small head with three tuffs of long fur poking out, one heading upwards and two heading downwards, his ears are small and slightly curved inwards like horns and have bright pink tips his snout is ong and rounded and his eyes are glassy and silver, almost acting like mirrors.He has a large muscular chest with one three tuffs of fur poking out following the scheme of the ones on his face.He has large and broad shoulders, his legs are thin and his pink paws are very tiny, messy pink fur grows out of his elbows, his torso is small and thin while his back legs seem to be muscular and strong despite their his tails are large and flowing with pink tips. All of Lisk's features pass on to whatever form he may be taking. Personality: Inicially Lisk presents himself as a very arrogant and self centered being, he seems to be very prideful and over confident, believing and claiming that he was send by a god to clear the world of the demons that go against her will.His brief first person narraction show that Lisk is also extremly lustful and seems to have some kind of superiority complex, seeing all non-demons as pathetic cretures below him. As the series goes on Lisk starts to show other traits which seem to imply that his arrogance is merely a fracade, he is shown to have a very weak control over his powers and is a very inexperienced battler, he is a coward constantly shapeshifting and mentioning how important it is to hide from other demons.(due to the fact that they are actively hunting him down to avenge the demons he permantely killed and whose skulls he kept as throphies.)He has a crippling phobia of dogs and hunters and quite possibly has been truamatized by his past experiences with them, the which are implied to have cost him the mayority of his tails. Lisk has been shown to be very distant from all the members of his team except for Daly with whom he seems to have no trouble comunicating with (going as far as to reveal some of his past and fears to Daly), he seems to be on neutral terms with everyone else, save for Dynasti whom he openly treats with hostility and arrogance. Dispite his lack of a bond, he truely does care for his fellow team members as he is shown to bring himself on the verge of collapse due to overusing his magic to protect him teammates, he also willingly stayed back and allowed himself to be captured and tortured by Mangle in order to garantee everyone's escape from the Casino. History: 'Before Roleplay Station: ' Around 500 years before Arc 1 (at the least) Lisk was created by Bshama, he is one of various demons created by her and sent into the multiverse to care and protect it from disturbance.However this exsistance soon bored Lisk and his fellow demons and thus they rebeled against their purpose, becoming free wandering spirts. During his life Lisk had various misadventures in various worlds while most of these remain vauge or unknown even, it is hinted that Lisk was once hunted by a human hunter, his tails were almost entirely sliced off, it is unknown what happened to him following that event but it left him with an intense phobia of dogs and human hunters. Sometime before Arc 1, Lisk started to actively hunt down other demons, keeping the skulls of the strongest/eldest as masks he would wear, following the dark and questionable culture of the demons.Some however where not happy with Lisk's actions and his quick rise in the ranks and thus began to hunt him down with the intent to permantly kill him.Soon enough Lisk became infamous among the demons and was forced to escape, he was attacked by a demon wolf whom he managed to defeat, keeping his skull as a reminder and throphy. For the rest of his life up untill Arc 1, Lisk would spend it hiding and fleeing form the demons who wanted him exterminated. 'Roleplay Station: Debut Lisk makes his debut in the early moments of the first arc, snapping out a trance cuased by the maluse of his teleportacion abilties.Confused and slightly annoyed with himself, Lisk proceeds to move to move to the frount of the crowd he is currently in.He catches sight of Daly being beaten up by Mangle and finds himself complelled to help him and defeat Mangle for reasons he really can't understand. WIth little to no concern for himself, Lisk jumps into battle sheilding the injured Daly from Mangle's attacks and trying to get him to safety however he soon finds himself cornered by Mangle.Mangle then lunges at Lisk trying to bite his frontal lobe, the kitsune however is saved by his wolf-demon skull mask.Using the oportunity Lisk breaths fire onto Mangle and stuns her long enough for him to behead her. shortly afterwards Lisk meets Dynasti and Helpy and quickly manages to convince them he is no harm to them or Daly, and allows them to ride on his back as they escape Mangle's hideout. Once in a safer area, Lisk introduces himself and explains his nature to the frightened group, and claims that he was sent to protect them from harm, he asks the group for their names and decides that its time for the group to move before they get found by demons or other creatures who desire to hurt them.He mentions Mangle and his confusion regarding her nature. Appearances *Arc 1 (debut) *Arc 2 *Arc 3 Abilities: * Shape shifting-''' Lisk can shapeshift into any kind of animal or simply change his size, he usually does this to avoid enemy attacks,escape small areas and to avoid being detected by other demons. * '''Pyrokinesis- '''Lisk can create and manipulate "fox fire", a magical kind of fire, similiar to the one used by pokemon, he can breath fire out of his mouth or summon it on the tips of his tails.The fire is a bright pink in color and it is Lisk's prefered attack method. * '''Ilusion Creation and manipulacion- '''Lisk can create ilusions by using his tails to manipulate the air and light in an area and mix it with his own personal magic, this ability is very exhuasting for him and as a result he tends to avoid using it. * '''Teleportation- '''Lisk can teleport between areas, however he can't control this ability and the usage of it ussually leads to him finding himself disoriented and or in a trance. * '''Regenative Healing- '''Lisk can heal himself and others to a certain degree with his magic, however he isn;t very skilled. * '''Semi-Inmortality- '''Lisk due to his demon nature can't ever truely die, his body can be killed and destroyed leaving behind only his skull and dust but his spirt will create a new body from the ashes.However Lisk can be killed permanetly If all of his tails are sliced off. '''Relationships: Daly Porkpatch: Lisk was oddly interested in Daly since they met, he found himself wanting to protect the young human.Lisk is somewhat close to Daly and follows him around endlessly.However Lisk can get fed up with Daly and his antics and has on various ocassions tried to get away from the madness that Daly has currently gotten himself in.Dispite of his constant annoyance in regards to Daly's easy trusting and wierdness attracting nature, Lisk is willing to put himself at risk for his safety and claims to have no purpose in his life is he lets Daly die. Dynasti: Helpy: Sir Kevin Vee: RF: Chillmonger: Bonzi Bonnie: Trivia: * His name Lisk is a shortenning of the Chezch word for fox or vixen Liska * His design is heavy inspired by Funtime foxy * Similary to F.Foxy his accents were originally purple * He shares a few similarities to Shiva from Improv Station, such as the three tuffs on fur on his cheeks and cheast, and the horn shaped ears. * Lisk originally was gong to be a shiny ninetails that was brought back from the dead and had balls of fire around him, being simply known a K. Gallery: Category:Protagonists